


No Homo

by Hot_Vanilla_Cream (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hot_Vanilla_Cream
Summary: Lily and Gumi engage in totally platonic heterosexual relations with one another.
Relationships: Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 12





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> happy april fools day uwu i love being heterosexual

Gumi gasped as Lily pounded into her, smiling as she looked into her eyes. "Ah, Lily, I love being heterosexual life-partners with you," she moaned, grasping her Best Friend's hand in a totally platonic, heterosexual way.

Lily grunted as she pushed in and out of Gumi's dripping cunt (which was only dripping because she was thinking about boys and NOT the incredibly beautiful woman on top of her). "Fuck, I love it, too. No homo." She bent down to give Gumi a kiss on the lips, but not in a gay way or anything. Their tongues slipped in and out of each other's mouths in a friendly manner, sharing the sweet taste of friendship.

"Lily," Gumi suddenly cried, "I think I'm about to have a heterosexual orgasm!"

"Fuckin' sick, dude," Lily responded, "lay it on me, bro."

Gumi came, moaning and screaming her Best Friend's name. It was very cool and not gay at all. When she finished, Lily pulled out, examining the juices that covered her strap.

"Epic," she said, raising her hand. "High five, man."

Gumi and Lily high-fived. It was quick, though, because they didn't want it to seem gay.

"I love you," Gumi sighed, "no homo."

Lily shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not gay as long as we have socks on, remember?" She gestured downward toward their socks.

Gumi blinked. "But...it's Wednesday. The Sock Rule doesn't apply on Wednesdays."

"...Oh."

For a moment, the two of them sat there in silence. Then, Lily shrugged. "Oh, well. Guess it's gay after all."

"Cool." Gumi said. "In that case, can I eat you out?"

"Go right the fuck ahead, my guy."

"Epic."

They then proceeded to have friendly sexual relations all night long. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post smth similar on my sfw account but i couldnt think of anything that wasnt wildly raunchy so i wrote it on my nsfw and orphaned it bc i dont want people to go to my nsfw looking for actual porn and see This


End file.
